


i'm in love with how this feels

by soonies



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blind Date, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, there may be more there may not be but at least have this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soonies/pseuds/soonies
Summary: we can work it outyou and I are meant to be togetherthis is how it's supposed to feeli'm in love with how this feels-Mingyu goes on a blind date and meets a boy he could listen to for hours and never be bored.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	i'm in love with how this feels

“You know, I’ve never done this sort of thing before.”

It was cliché and he knew it, looking at the thin face of the attractive man in front of him as he brushed both his dark bangs and the bemused look from his face. He coughed as the server brought their drinks to the table and cringed a little inside as she set a glass of ginger ale in front of him, condensation dampening the white table cloth. A cork loudly popped as she poured some vintage wine Kim Mingyu wouldn’t know how to pronounce except for the miserable year of French he took back in eighth grade.

He wasn’t lying though. As he watched his date rest back in his chair and swirl the dark red liquid around his glass, he felt the nerves coming back just a little. He’d never been on a date like this before. 

In high school and college, dates had been easy. He had had girls overfilling his locker with confessions, IMing him until his inbox was full, he even got prom-posed to… three times. He felt so honored, he rented three different vests so he could take pictures with each of them - they were all girls from his immediate friend group. But it wasn’t like any of those had ever real romantic connotations to him. To them, he was unattainable. Some hometown celebrity to moon over and get giggly over flirting with but not someone anyone actually dated long term. To him, they were just wrong. He thought it’d get better when he got to college. A big game school a couple hours from home, he was free to explore himself but close enough that his mom would drop off a dozen homemade dinners to stuff in his freezer once a month. He thought there he’d find the right girl, take her home, get married, have some kids. He really wanted kids. 

He even tried dating a couple of times in college. The girl on the cheerleading team, all apple-pie and smiles but she left after a couple weeks and Mingyu couldn’t make himself commit. The class treasurer that made him walk her home from class everyday until one day she’d asked him not to follow her out anymore. The artsy girl who used to sketch him during their shared Bio class, she’d been his favorite. They’re still friends, romantic intentions withering away as Chaeyeon confided in Mingyu that she thought she liked girls a lot more than she liked boys.

And maybe that’s what flipped the switch in Mingyu. He realized he was gay late in the spring of his senior year. It was hard to come to terms with but it wasn’t like all of the signs hadn’t been there. When he called his mom to tell her, she talked him through it sending words of encouragement over the phone. He’d always be her baby no matter who he loved or who he brought home.  _ But, please, none of those tattooed boys, Mingyu-ah, you know the tattoos - they make me ‘Ahhh!’ _

So, here he was. Freshly graduated with a bachelors in Drama but feeling like a teenager when it came to going on actual dates. This just wasn’t the same as before. Before there’d been no pressure. But now? Well, first of all the guy in front of him was gorgeous. High cheekbones, long strong nose with glasses perched gently on the tip (they were lensless, a fashion statement) behind which were warm brown eyes that left him feeling comfortable despite the overall coldness of the man’s exterior. Second, Seokmin had described him as already being out of Mingyu’s league when he set the date up.

And Xu Minghao did not dress like it was a first date. Instead of the typical light-button-up-dark-trouser fit (a look Mingyu thought he pulled off rather well until now), his date was wearing what he could only describe as high fashion streetwear. Minghao was wearing intensely tight navy trousers with tiny, silver pinstripes that made his legs look even longer, a duotone baby blue and white, oversized button up that was only half tucked in with some kind of nylon harness strapped across, a pair of modern navy creepers, and a splattering of silver jewelry across his fingers, wrists, and neck. He might even be wearing an anklet. Mingyu was too nervous to do any more of a lookover to confirm.

“You mean you’ve never been on a date before? Or a blind date, though I’m not sure this really counts.” Minghao had the smallest smile on his lips as he watched Mingyu over the rim of his wine glass.

Mingyu took a gulp of his ginger ale before answering, “I mean it’s kind of like a blind date though right? I didn’t know a lot about you before Seokmin set us up.”

“Just my Hinge profile. And a few chat messages.” Minghao giggled slightly, cheeks turning red from his wine.

“Hey! I had to say something about the whole ‘Change My Mind: Cats are Superior to Dogs as pets.’ thing. I couldn’t let such a monstrous thought spread. Both are good and I live by that.” Mingyu retorted, chuckling as the server came back to take their order. He let Minghao order first, both in an effort to be a good date and so that he wouldn’t embarrass himself by ordering something ridiculous. He had a couple backup options just in case.

Minghao ended up going for a seafood pasta dish which Mingyu took as a cue that his sirloin steak wouldn’t be too much of a stretch to order. Thank goodness he hadn’t suggested they get an onion rings appetizer. Minghao also ordered a different wine for his meal - white for the fish he said - and he offered to find a pairing for Mingyu too. Mingyu thanked him, glad he didn’t have to guess at that one too and make a fool of himself in front of this very funny and forgiving man.

When their food came out, there was steam rising that had Mingyu’s mouth watering. He was a few bites in after Minghao took a picture of their plates when he noticed a fork being pushed his way. A bit of pasta, coated in a butter sauce and a piece of shrimp.

Minghao was offering him a bite. He bent forward and took it, trying not to drop it on the table. It was delicious, Minghao had good taste. Which he already knew- but good taste in food is  _ very _ important. He smiled at him, eyes closing. When he opened them again, Minghao was smiling right back at him. They continued to swap bites and sips of wine for the rest of the meal.

By the time the bill came, they’d started to share themselves with each other. After getting over the original awkwardness and with a little wine in his system, Mingyu found it was easier to open up to Minghao and ask about his life too. Minghao was an artist, a photographer, somewhere in the middle. He liked to take photos. It was easy to carry around a camera in the day-to-day but painting was his preferred medium. He could toss on a pair of old jeans, a t-shirt, and just paint for hours. He’d recently been doing a lot of landscapes and still life of plants but his work was also very experimental and abstract. He loved color and he wasn’t afraid to fill a canvas with a million different shades. Mingyu liked the sparkle in his eye as he talked about it.

He folded a credit card into the book before passing the check back to the server. Mingyu looked back at his date, he didn’t want this to end yet. It was the best date he’d ever had that much was clear. Maybe they didn’t have a ton in common but he just didn’t want to ever stop listening to the things Minghao was passionate about. He had the entirety of his attention in the palm of his hand. 

“Does this have to end now?” Mingyu asked wistfully as they walked out of the restaurant, a jean jacket over his button-up and a long, trench coat now added to Minghao’s ensemble.

“It doesn’t have to be over if you don’t want it to be.” Minghao looked up at him and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> ah yes my first published gyuhao; i may or may not actually add more to this but think of it as a kim mingyu character study
> 
> Comments/Kudos are always appreciated :)
> 
> Talk to me!!  
> Twitter: @kim_jaehyuns (new @)


End file.
